


The President’s Daughter

by Midnight8ten



Category: Motherland Fort Salem
Genre: AU, F/F, Multi, Other, President’s daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight8ten/pseuds/Midnight8ten
Summary: Alternate UniverseRaelle is the daughter of the U. S. President and has a new body guard.
Relationships: Raylla - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	1. The Collars

MFS: The President’s Daughter ____

*Bzzzz* Pulling out her phone, she saw a message from an unknown number.

“You have been reassigned”

_In the middle of an assignment, that’s strange._

*Bzzzz* another message.

“Move to checkpoint 2. Extraction ASAP.”

“Copy checkpoint 2.” The agent sent back then turned the device off, took the battery out as well as the memory card. She pocketed the battery, crushed the memory card, and tossed the pieces into a nearby trash can.  
_____________

White House- 4:30AM

A young blonde enters the dining room to see her father, President Collar reading the newspaper. She’s holding two cups, one full of tea for her and the other coffee-black for her distracted dad. She rounded the table, still in her pajamas and gently placed the coffee down while bending to give a quick kiss on his cheek.

“It’s Monday. You need to drink that now while you have a chance dad.”

She set her cup down at the chair next to him, but continued to move towards the table filled with food near the back wall. President Collar smiled behind the newspaper before folding it down and reaching for his favorite coffee mug- a four year old Raelle had made it with her mom for Father’s day. It had a tiny handprint full of color and if you squinted the other yellow painted swirls could be seen as bumble bees. He would only take his coffee in this mug.

“What will my little bumblebee be busy doing today?”

Raelle had quickly piled up two plates full of food- breakfast was her favorite. She sat down with one plate overflowing with eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and the other plate a triple stack of pancakes.

“Finals this entire week, so I’ll be heading over with Tally and Abigail to the beach house after breakfast.”

“All week?” He reached for his coffee again while keeping his eyes on his daughter. Raelle, mouth full of food, just looked up at him behind a silly smile and nodded. He couldn’t hold in his chuckle even though his eyes burned trying to hold back the pain of how much she reminded him of Willa. Sometimes it stung a little to see that bright energy in his daughter’s eyes that held a twinkle of rebelliousness.

They both have been through a lot in the past year, the largest gaping wound yet to heal of course was the tragic and sudden accident that resulted in three Secret Service Agents and his wife’s death.

What was left of the airplane didn’t leave any hope for the Collar family, but here they both were. His daughter is about to finish college and his time as president of the United States is heading into the final two years of his first term. His long time friend and Vice President- Jerome Buttonwood has made hints about running for another term.

Something in him, some gut feeling told him don’t do it. The world is at war, he is missing out on raising his daughter, and he felt utterly exhausted from the responsibility on his shoulders in a world he never expected to feel alone in.

The chair scraping shocked him out of his thoughts. He looked over astonished that such a tiny little thing could have inhaled all of that food already and yet empty plates were all that were left.

Raelle saw the look and had to laugh. She wiped her lips, putting the napkin on her stack of empty plates, and then reached over to ruffle what little hair he had left. A typical move they both often did to each other whenever the mood struck them and there weren't any words to be said.

“Love you dad.”

“You too Rae.”

“Finish your coffee.” She raised an eye-brow at him and turned to leave. There was a soft command in her voice. It was awfully like her proud mama and so he could only nod in compliance keeping the mug to his lips.  
____

There was a solid knock at the glass door. Anacostia- Secret Service Commander for the first family looked up. She had been informed rather than discussed with, about a new addition to her team. It wasn’t protocol, so she wasn’t approving of being forced to take on what looked like a young newbie.

Anacostia nodded and the 5’3 brunette moved without hesitation to occupy the space just in front of her desk. She stood full of confidence and didn’t waver under the scrutiny.

“Agent Scylla Ramshorn reporting for duty.” Scylla stood ramrod straight and her gaze straight ahead. Her shoulders stiff and it wasn’t hard to see that the agent was just as excited to be there as she was getting a new agent forced on the team.

“At ease. Sit.” Scylla moved to the chair, but the rigidness stayed. Her eyes roamed the room in a quick survey. They finally made eye contact and for a moment it was very clear to Commander Quartermaine that although this agent appeared young, she was far from being a newbie. Oh she was green as far as Secret Service experience, but this wasn’t her first assignment either.

“What do you know.”

“Date, time, location to report.” Agent Ramshorn’s voice was soft, but her eyes were telling.

“Seems like you don’t want to be here Agent?” Scylla’s gaze never faltered and she seemed to know better than to let Anacostia bait her. She remained silent, but her head tilted to the side trying to figure out how to read her new commander.

“So, while the powers that be jostle around-I do not play those political games. Our mission and only priority is to protect at...ALL...COST...the first family.”

“Understood.”

“Life, limb, and privacy.”

“Yes ma’am.” Scylla nodded, message received. What happened under their watch stays under their watch. Something serious was going on and that meant zero reporting. She wasn’t going to be receiving any official documentation and she wasn’t going to be writing any.

“Your primary objective is the First Daughter. I’ll be your commander in chief during your assignment here.” At that Anacostia stood and Scylla mirrored the action.

“Let’s walk.” Scylla followed her new commander out of the office. She couldn’t get a full reading on Commander Quartermain, but she knew it wasn’t going to be a summer camp assignment. Scylla needed to reign in her ire at being reassigned to what most agents referred to as a babysitting post.

_____

“Yes Tal, I got it.” Raelle was packing her suitcase and holding up the phone up to her ear by a shoulder.

“And make sure you bring back Abi’s hoodie or she won’t shut up about it the entire week.”

“You already said that Tal. I got it-I got it!” She reached for a pair of trainers, sat on the edge of her bed and began to pull them on.

“I’m around the corner. I’ll swing by to get you, but Abigail will be meeting us at the boathouse instead.”

“She still trying to say bye to that one dude?

“Probably!” They both laughed.

“I’m tying my shoes now, so I’ll be ready and down in five.”

“You sure? That goon squad is gonna make this a big ordeal aren’t they? Any cute one’s show up yet?”

“Bye Tal!” Raelle hung up, but not before she could hear Tally laughing. Raelle tossed the phone on the bed, shook her head, and continued to tie her shoes.

She stood, adjusted her belt and made a mental note to self that she might still be losing weight she couldn’t afford.

No worries, Tally and Abigail would keep an eye on her. She pulled out a folded picture from her pocket and looked at it. It was the last photo they had taken all together during summer break. Raelle never went anywhere without it.

A knock at her door pulled her attention away from the tattered photo. She quickly returned the photo into her back pocket. It was going to be one of the Secret Service agents to escort her- or she thought it was.

“Oh, hi Commander?” Raelle didn’t expect to see Commander Quartermain at her door, but even more shocking was that someone new was standing behind her.

“Good Morning. I came by to introduce you to a new member of your team. This is Agent Ramshorn and she will be your new-”

“Spook?” Rae interrupted with both eyebrows raised. Anacostia couldn’t help but smile.

“Sure. She’s your new spook.” The blonde and brunette stared hard at each other. Lazer blue eyes locking in on each other.

“Huh, ok well I leave in two.” With a nod, Raelle shut the door without further ado. Anacostia chuckled as they went back to the elevator. Scylla was confused by the laugh, but followed.

“She’s a runner isn’t she?” Scylla said as soon as the elevator doors closed. Anacostia looked down at the young agent.

“Yup.”

“Damn. This isn’t going to be a summer camp post.” Commander Quartermain eyed Scylla with humor in her eyes.

“Never said it was going to be.”

Scylla knew she was in for a more complex mission than she had anticipated. It didn’t help that the person she was supposed to be guarding was not only attractive, but rather the deviant she had suspected her to be.

_This assignment isn’t what I was expecting at all..._

_____

“Did I call it or what!” Tally yelled from the driver side of her Jeep. Raelle threw her suitcase in the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat.

“Call what?”

“Goon squad delay dude.” Tally sat down and put back on her seat belt. She glanced back at the Secret Service agents moving to the black SUV and her eyes locked onto an unfamiliar agent.

“OOOOoooooh, hey now I understand why it took you forever!” Raelle had just finished buckling and looked up at Tally in confusion.

“What?” She looked at the side view mirror to see the new agent getting into the vehicle behind them.

“You certainly do have a type.” Tally said, while she adjusted the rear view mirror to continue looking at the young brunette.

“I don’t have a TYPE.” Tally just laughed, fixed the rear view properly, and then pulled away from the building with a little bit of tires burning.

“I don’t.” Raelle continued by crossing her arms, making Tally laugh even harder.

“Want me to lose them?”

“Pfft.”

“I can always try.” Tally gave Raelle that look. They both knew Tally would do it. That jeep has been through a lot and has gotten them out of plenty of shenanigans.

“Nah, lets see what Abi’s reaction is first.” “Ohhhh good idea! She’s gonna agree with me though. You have a type.”

“Oh my goddess TALLY!”

__________

Scylla POV

Scylla opened the passenger side and climbed into the tank-like vehicle and wondered why the Secret Service agents were in the heavily armored SUV instead of the President’s daughter.

_This team seems very close to each other, but I don’t understand this protocol allowing their protectee travel so unsecured._

Scylla had experience canvassing but protective services was not an area of specialty for her. She kept an eye on the old Jeep moving through traffic with little regard to speed limits or traffic law….or traffic.

She turned to the files she had been sent on her new phone.

_Tally Craven- daughter to May Craven, only child, 18 years old, 5 foot 6, full time student, majored in Psychology and currently working on her PHD in the same field._

_Abigail Bellweather- daughter to Petra Bellweather, only child, 18yrs, 5 foot 8, full time student, majored in Political Science and currently working on her MBA._

_Raelle Collar- daughter to Willa Collar (recently deceased), only child, 18 yrs, 5 foot 4, full time student, majored in Health Sciences and currently working on her Doctorate._

_Very intelligent group of young women, have all grown up together, and somehow there isn’t a lot of information on them._

_I’ll just have to do the digging myself._

Agent Ramshorn put her phone away and resumed her careful watch over the steadily moving traffic and her mark. The short blonde hair whipping around hardly making it difficult to watch. She shook her head to herself and wondered what games this trio were going to make her play to keep them safe.

______

End chapter 1


	2. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The trio make it to their summer beach house for finals week and it brings up some old memories. Agent Scylla has to earn the trust of Raelle and keep her safe-whatever that means, and also complete her main mission.

CHAPTER 2

Summary: The trio make it to their summer beach house for finals week and it brings up some old memories. Agent Scylla has to earn the trust of Raelle and keep her safe-whatever that means, and also complete her main mission.

_____________

Tally pulled the charcoal colored off roading vehicle into the car-port of the summer beach house. She beeped the horn twice when she saw Abigail pull in right behind them in her fancier Range Rover that was all blacked out. It was elegant-sure, but it has never had the privilege of adventuring like Tally’s Jeep.

Raelle tapped the sturdily built Jeep on its side and said, “Thanks Cole.” 

Tally followed suit, “Yeah Cole! Love you!” 

Abigail had made her way up the driveway with her suitcase rolling behind her. She also patted Cole, but on the tail light.

“To more good times Cole.” She said solemnly. 

Tally skipped her way over to Abigail for a hug while Raelle pulled out their suitcases. Abigail made eye contact with her from over Tally’s shoulder and they both nodded at each other in gentle respect. All three shared a smile before moving on to the house.

It was a simple house with just enough room for the three of them to still get on each other’s nerves. The easy access beach made it possible for them to stay there for more than a couple of days.

Their first summer at the beach house seemed like another lifetime ago. First of all- they all weren’t exactly friends, but it was the start of a friendship the three of them didn’t realize would become the most important relationship of their entire lives. That was the summer they became known as- The Trio.

_________________

Past - (You better have guessed where we are jumping to! Duh, that first summer in the beach house!)

It was their parent’s idea for them to summer together. It was definitely not something the girls would have come up on their own. Raelle tolerated Abigail and Abigail tolerated Raelle.

Tally had always been the diffuser between the two and with her always being an annoying ray of sunshine- they never could stay mad.

The rivalry between Raelle and Abigail actually fizzled out from hostile to allowing each other to exist when they were in high school. That is when Abigail realized that Raelle wasn’t trying to beat her or challenge her for top of the class, she was just that darn smart. 

Of course, that didn’t mean they liked each other or wanted to be friends, but they had found a way to stop outright fighting. 

They agreed to this getaway because it really was a chance to get away.

Raelle escaping the politically charged environment that her parents were working in.

Abigail escaping her overbearing mother who meant well, but found every which way to put pressure on her.

Tally escaping her own mom’s nagging about how college is not the place for her and also the boredom of being isolated at home.

All of them needed to escape and this was the only option all the parents seemed to have agreed and approved of.

___________

Abigail and Tally were dropped off and arrived first. Abigail unlocked the front door and held it open for Tally. 

Tally stopped a few feet inside to look around.

“Wow, this place is amazing!” Tally continued to turn to enjoy every corner of the living room.

Abigail went to shut the door when something abruptly was blocking it. Raelle’s head happened to peer in and she raised an eyebrow at Abigail who was still holding onto the door.

Tally spotting her, immediately dropped everything she was holding, ran over and picked up Raelle in a spinning hug.

“HCKKK!” Raelle yelped as the tall red-headed squeezed her in a bear hug.

“You made it Rae!” Tally set Raelle back on her own feet and looked down at one of her favorite people in the world. “Did you get a haircut?” She reached up to tug on the blonde tendrils while beaming a smile.

“Umm, yeah Tal. I did.” 

Abigail shook her head at the two. She reached down to grab the back Raelle had dropped when she was unceremoniously picked up into a Tally Tornado. After shutting and locking the door, she held out the bag.

“Nice of you to show up, last as expected.”

Raelle accepted the bag a little in shock at the gesture.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Look, this is supposed to be a vacation for all of us right?”

“Yeah.”

“I just want to relax ok? So peace?”

“Peace.”

“YAY! This is gonna be the best summer ever!” Tally jumped in. The two had to smile at tally with her infectious energy.

Tally’s eyes suddenly grew large, “How many rooms do you think this thing has?” 

They all looked at each other for a quiet moment. Everyone suddenly dropped what they were carrying and took off sprinting to claim the best room in the modest looking bungalow.

Screams and laughter could be heard as they tackled one another to get the single bed. It really wouldn’t matter since they all ended up passing out the first night in the main living room together and sprawled in various positions.

__________

Raelle woke up to the smell of pancakes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the blankets all over the living room.

She sat up on the couch and turned towards the sounds coming from the kitchen. It was as if Tally had sensed her and poked her head out at that moment.

“She HAS RISEN!”

“Very funny Tally.” Tally smiled and just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished back into the kitchen. It was Abigail’s turn to pop her head out.

“Aww, the vampire awakens.”

“Ya’ll got jokes this morning. Well this vampire is starving for pancakes.”

“Then come get some lazy butt.” Raelle stood up and stretched her whole 5 feet 4 inches. She made her way into the kitchen where Tally was making some scrambled eggs in one pan and bacon in another.

“Wow, you guys. It smells awesome in here.”

“Do you want muffins or cinnamon rolls and how many pancakes?” Abigail asked while she continued mixing batter in a glass bowl.

“How do you like your eggs and bacon?” Tally added before Rae could answer.

“Cinnamon rolls, three to start, scrambled is fine, bacon anyway I can and what can I get started for you all?”

“Perfect, you can get the drinks. I’m an oj girl myself-Tal?”

“Tea for me!”

“Coming up! For me, it’s choco-milk.”

The three made easy work of breakfast. Both Tally and Abigail were in awe of Raelle’s major appetite. For such a tiny human, she made quick work of portions larger than the other two girl’s plates combined.

_______

After straightening up the living room, Raelle decided some solo time was in order.

She grabbed her laptop back and went to the back patio. There was a calming view of the ocean, a light breeze, and enough clouds to keep the sun from blazing, but none of that really mattered to Raelle.

She booted up her beast of a laptop, plugged in her massive headset, and lastly a gaming controller.

Rae double clicked on an icon on her desktop, adjusted the screen, and dived right into its fictional world as the real one slowly faded away.

“I’m the zombie killing machine.” She whispered to herself.

______

Tally peeked through the window and saw Raelle completely immersed in her computer. 

“What do you suppose she’s doing?”

Abigail was sitting on the floor next to a coffee table in the living room setting up chess pieces onto a marble board.

“You could ask her.” She responded, never looking away from the chess pieces. 

“No, I don’t think so. She looks REALLY invested.”

Abigail set the piece in her hand down and stood up. She walked over next to Tally and peaked through the blinds.

“Is that- that’s a gaming controller!” Abigail laughed.

“It is?” Tally was now fully interested.

“She’s playing some game and it looks really intense.”

Raelle suddenly stood up and yelled into the gaming headset. Her attention fully on the screen and unaware that she had an audience.

______

“C’mon, I’ll revive you but you gotta move up dude! We gotta go now!”

“But I need more ‘z’ kills!”

“You can’t get ‘z’ kills if you turn into one.”

“Alright, alright!”

“Finally. I’m tired of carrying you this round.”

“Cocky sh*t!”

“Stats my dude. Just look at the stats.”

The round ended. Raelle’s gamertag was at the top of every major stat- most revives, most damage caused, most zombie kills, and on and on.

Even after calling her names he still had the balls to send her a friend request.

“Not ever.” She hit “ignore” in response. Since she was already standing, she took her headphones off and stretched. Raelle had a bad habit of staying hunched over like that for hours and never taking a proper break.

A sound behind her- the door opening.

“Are you in the closet?”

“What???” Raelle reeled back as Abigail sat down across from her. She never expected those words to come from Abigail.

“You know, a closet gamer?”

“Oh. Uh, no not really.”

“Ok, so who else knows then? And I mean real people, not gamer people.”

“Gamer people are real people.” 

Abigail crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair without another word. Raelle sat back down in the same fashion-arms crossed and a defiant attitude.

“Alright, so I am. What of it?” Raelle admitted. They eyed each other for a moment.

“I like games.”

“Not these kind of games.”

“So try me.”

“You?” Raelle nearly stuttered over her words.

“And ME! I want to try!” Tally yelled from the window. She immediately made her way outside. She knelt down next to Raelle, leaning on the arm of the chair, she rested her chin on her forearms with big eyes pleading.

“So, what’s it going to be Rae?” Abigail pressed again, still leaning back in her chair completely relaxed.

“You know what Bellweather, I could use a couple of good rookies on my zombie killing sprees.”

“Yay!!”

“Good. Lets go get our computers Tally.” They all stood.

“Maybe we can go the the gaming store and get you both controllers.” Raelle offered. Abigail nodded.

“And cool headsets right?”

“Yes, cool headsets too Tally.” Rae laughed.

“We should get more food at this rate too.”

“Yeah, good thing you have a car Rae or you’d be out fishing for dinner.”

“I drive, I choose dinner and I say TA-COooos.”

_________

They got back just in time for the clouds that had been gathering to release a torrent of rain on top of them.

Tally grabbed as many bags as she could reach. 

“One trip ladies! We do this in one trip or you’re a bunch of ninnys!” 

Raelle and Abigail glanced at each other, shrugged, and then began to grab their fair share of the bags.

Even though it wasn’t far from the car to the front door, it was enough to drench them through.

“Get changed everyone. No need to catch a cold.”

“That’s not how colds work Tally.”

“Doesn’t matter, sticky clothes is icky clothes, so I am going to go get changed. You both should as well.”

“Ok mother.” Abigail rolled her eyes.

__________

Cleaned, dried, and comfy-the three worked together to make a rather late lunch. Even though Raelle said tacos, she actually was thirsting for crunch wraps.

“Where do you put it all?”

“Hmm?” Rae, mouthful looked up at Abigail’s question.

“You ate no less than four of those things.” She motioned to what was left of the last crunch wrap.

“What can I say? I’m a growing gal.” Raelle shrugged and tossed the last piece in her mouth in a satisfying crunch.

“We done? Can we play now?” Tally anxiously asked.

“Yeah, lets go hunting!”

“Ya’ll don’t know what you started up in here.”

_______

Tally and Abigail were sitting on the couch next to each other with their laptops in front of them and a controller in their hands. Raelle was behind the couch, leaning over the back to help set up each rookie gamer for their first rounds of battling the zombie hordes.

“Ok, so Tally this button-“ Immediately Tally pressed said button which causes her character to launch a grenade. 

“Oh wow! I can throw things!” The grenade exploded into a nearby horde of zombies.

“Actually, that was a perfect toss. Maybe we should try the Hellraiser class load out for you.”

“Hellraiser? What’s that?” Abigail asked as she leaned over to watch the mayhem on Tally’s screen.

“It’s an explosives expert with lots of fun stuff to destroy zombie hordes. Mmm, like a ‘z’ crowd control fanatic.”

“Ok and what about me?”

“I think just by personality that you’d enjoy being a Gunslinger or Slasher class.”

“Those both sound cool.” 

“Not as cool as Hellraiser!” Tally laughed menacingly as she launched more explosives and effectively eliminating the zombie horde.”

Raelle stood back up and moved to stand behind Abigail.

“Gunslinger is a shoot first and never ask any questions later kind of gaming style. Slasher is an expert close quarters combat melee beast gaming style. I think either could worm for you.”

Abigail went into her character setup and changed the class to Gunslinger.

“I’ll try both eventually, but will start with Gunslinger for now. What about you?” Raelle looked at the screen and nodded at Abigail’s setup. 

“Mmm, it really depends on who else is on my squad. I can play all the class loadouts so I guess I’m a switch. I make sure the team doesn’t have any gaps.”

“Which means?” 

“It’s a cooperative game for a team of four to work closely together. In the easier levels and on easy difficulties it’s possible for the team to survive no matter the class load out. However, the higher the difficulty and level- not so much. A diverse team will always do better and go further. 

“Ok and what does that mean for us?”

“I get to play my preference- Fixer or Medic.”

“And what’s that style do?”

“I keep the warfighter going like the shielded backbone of any team. I also come with some useful perks.”

“I’d say so.” Abigail looked to be a quick study and her hand-eye coordination made her a very accurate Gunslinger.

“Let’s do an easy level. See how we work together.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“As long as I get to keep blowing things up, I am sooo down!” 

The game forced the players to work together in order to survive. If you went off on your own, you could easily get overwhelmed by a surprise horde of zombies or get pounced on by a special zombie known as a “creeper”. You’d need a teammate to get him off you. 

________

Present Day

Tally unlocked the door and pushed it wide open. The Trio made their way in and set their bags just inside the entryway.

“Remember that first summer?”

“Which part Tally? The wrestling matches, the power outage, or the part where Abigail nearly drowned me?”

“Yeah right Rae! You started that dunk war, so don’t be trying to play victim all these years later!”

Raelle and Abigail squared up playfully.

“All of it really. That was like the beginning of this right?”

“It sure was.

“Don’t forget the zombies.” Abigail added.

“Oh yeah! Thats when we learned what nerds we all were.” Tally laughed when she saw her comment get a reaction from Raelle.

“Gamer nerds are cool now.” Raelle attempted at defending.

“I’d agree, except that you’re still a closet gamer.”

“Very funny Bellweather.”

“You know, we still need a fourth for that game.”

“Tally, don’t.” Rae warned.

“I think we might have a candidate too.” Tally continued not in the least bit intimidated.

“Oh?” Abigail fully distracted now.

“Rae has a new spook.” Tally and Abigail looked over at the silent blonde.

“Do tell Raelle Collar.”

“For the record, I state again- I do not have a type.”

“This is going to be another memorable summer vacay at the beach house isn’t it?”

“Just what the doctor ordered.”

“Jokes. Ya’ll got jokes.” Raelle couldn’t help but smile with her bestfriends. They meant well...most of the time.

______________

The Secret Service Team that was detached to protect Ms. Collar arrived at the watch house next door.

Scylla’s comms chirped in her ear just as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“Status?”

“Team arrived on site. Securing perimeter and target now.”

“Affirmative, and agent?”

“Ma’am?”

“She’s not a target. She’s not an asset or a package to be received. She’s not an inanimate object.”

“Roger that ma’am.”

Agent Byron met up with her at the side of the vehicle.

“What was that about?” She asked him.

“Respect. Ms. Collar is a person. On comms, you refer to her with the designation name- Blue Bird. Her father- Bald Eagle.” Scylla nodded. Agent Byron was in charge of the detachment, but he didn’t seem to have the headstrong- bully personality she’d have expected from a lead agent.

“Let’s go make our presence known shall we?” Agent Byron gestured forward and they made their way towards the beach house that Raelle and her friends were staying in.

______

Raelle heard the double knock and raced towards the door. She managed to beat Tally and open in somewhat calmly.

“Byron!” Raelle moved out of the way just in time for Tally to swoop by her and give Byron a huge hug. Abigail stayed by the kitchen doorway to watch. 

“Well if it isn’t the Trio back together again?”

“What up Agent B.” Raelle greeted and turned back to the front door only to be met with piercing blue eyes nearly freezing her in place.

“And this is-”

“The new Spooky.” Scylla interjected, raising an eyebrow at the look Abigail gave her from across the room and finished with a smirk at Raelle when she glanced back to see the blonde watching her tightly.

“Ah yes, Agent Ramshorn is your newest spooky agent and will also be posted as your close quarters personnel. I’m sure she can hold her own with you three.”

“That’s high praise coming from you Byron.” Tally noted.

“And a sharp elbow to the gut on your estimation on us, don’t you think? Are you implying that Rae here, is a trouble maker?”

“Hah! No. The danger lies in your unity that makes you the Trio and don’t I know it!”

Scylla stepped inside, allowing Raelle to shut the door behind her.

“Welcome.” Raelle said softly.

“I’m Scylla.” She offered.

“Raelle.”

“And I’m Tally! That over there is Ms High and Mighty also known as Abigail Bellweather.”

“Nice to meet-cha ladies.” Scylla said with a smile.

“Great, so I’ll take up my own post. Ladies.” Agent Byron tipped his head as if he still wore an old bowler hat and then made his way out the door.

“Well, this is strange.” Abigail said as she finally decided to move into the living room.

“Yeah, does that mean you’re joining our slumber party?”

“Really Tal?” Raelle poked Tally on the side playfully.

“Actually, you can take my room. We don’t end up sleeping in our own rooms anyways.”

“Yeah, because we end up in a pile of blankets in front of the fireplace.”

“And that’s not the definition of a slumber party!? Jeez!”

Scylla knew right away that the three of them were going to be a handful.

“C’mon Agent Spooky. I’ll show you around.”

_______

End Chap 2

AU’s:

Ok! Don’t come for me about not making Raelle’s Secret Service squirrel name after the Bower bird! I just didn’t think it would fit right, so I took the liberty of saying blue bird.

Also, I’m planning action and angst for the next chapter! Please be patient with me! I’m literally titling it Chap 3- Bring on the Angst and Action.

Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, leaving Kudos, and supporting your local witch!

Also, the game is a real game- World War Z and I do play on PC….so if anyone wants to join me DM me! My class preference is Fixer or Slasher).


End file.
